Naruto and Hinatas love story
by Manslayer2006
Summary: Naruto tells Hinata the he loves her... But he didn't think this would create an adventure just to be with her. Rated M for later chapters. NaruHina
1. Naruto's Love

Also this is my first offical story i made so... be easy on the reviews... 

I shall fill you in on what has happen before i start!

They are all 14-15 and Naruto has begun to love Hinata but is afraid to tell her.

Sakura and Sasuke are together now and Naruto is finnaly about to tell Hinata this is where our story starts!

Enjoy Chapter 1:Naruto's love

---------------------------------------------At naruto favorite raman bar--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Hinata are talking next to Naruto's favorite raman bar. "Just ask him Hinata... worst he can say is no."Sakura

Says to Hinata. "B-but-"Hinata is intureupted. "I will help you out... okay just go and ask if he would like to eat somewhere

Tonite or tommarow." Sakura says to hinata as she pushes her in Naruto's view. "Now ask..." Naruto spots her "Hi Hinata!

Whats up?"Naruto Yells. Hinata is standing there pushing her two index fingers together "U-Ummm N-Naruto-kun u-mm-m w-ould

y-you like t-to do something t-tonite?" Hinata ask with a red face "Uhhh sorry Hinata I gotta do something tonite." Naruto

says. She looks sad "U-Uh okay, G-good bye n-naruto-kun" She says as she walks away. "So what did he say!" Sakura asks

Awaitng a postive answer. "He said he was doing something tonite..." She says with a saddened look on her face "Well he

may be a dobe but he usaly tells the truth... maybe he is doing something tonite." Sakura says trying to get her confidence

back. "Y-You are right Sakura." Hinata says getting back some of her confidence. They walk away "Hey Hinata spy on him

Tonite" Sakura says joking.

------------------------------------------------------At Hinata's House----------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata gets dressed in her normal clothing "Sakura is right i will spy on him... to see if he really is doing something"

Hinata says while she opens her bedroom door. She stands there infront of the outside of the gate. "Na-Naruto-kun?" She

whispers as he walks by.

-----------------------------------------------------------Back at the raman bar--------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto sits down and spots Iruka-Sensai. "Hi Iruka-Sensai! So like i said... i need to talk to you!" Naruto says to Iruka-

Sensai. "Oh hi Naruto what was it you needed?" Iruka-Sensai asks. "U-ummm lets order then we can talk" he says. They order

and Naruto starts to eat. "So what was it you need Naruto?" Iruka-Sensai askes. Hinata is on the out side right next to the

Entrance but is hiding. She thinks 'Wounder what he needs to ask...' "Oh yeah Iruka-Sensai i kinda like Hinata but i need to

ask her if she wants to do something but... i am afraid maybe she dosnt like me! What should i do, just ask?" He ask awaiting

and easy answer. Wow hes retarded she asked him to eat somewhere... and thats Naruto! "Thats easy naruto... considering

She already likes you! Just ask... she will say yes." He says laughing. Hinata is red and thinks 'n-Naruto-kun likes me!'

"Iruka-sensai you are right... tommarow i will ask her... for sure!" Naruto says with confidence.

-------------------------------------------------Next day at the streets----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sees Hinata "Hey Hinata!" says as he runs up to her "Would you like to eat somewhere tonite... i am a little low on

money so... the raman bar?" He asks hoping for a postive answer. She is blood red and feels like she is gonna faint "Y-Yes

Naruto-kun!" She burst out. "O-Okay I will see you at the bar at 6:00 so see you tonite okay!" He says in a happy mood.

"okay" She says almost about to faint 'Oh my god... he... he... he... basicly asked me on a date!' hinata thinks. Naruto

Thinks 'Maybe she really does like me...' "Well i am gonna go get ready... see you later Hinata!" He says running away.

----------------------------------------------------------At the raman bar------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------To lazy to write how they get ready!----------------------------------------------

"Where is she... Maybe she dosnt like me" He says saddly.He waits 5 minutes "I sho-"He is intrupted by a voice "Hi N-Naruto

-kun" Hinata says to naruto "S-Sorry i am late..." She says. Naruto looks at her happy she is wearing her same cloths... even

though it is a hot night... Naruto is whereing a black shirt and his normaly pants. "Arnt you hot hinata?" He askes hinata

"N-no not really naruto-kun" She says with more confidence "Well then lets eat" They order... then eat... they talk little

here and there but not really a conversation. "Well that was good" he says as he pays. "Y-Yes W-Well goodnight..." Shes says

Getting up. "Wait Hinata i will walk you back..." They get up and start to walk to her house. She is sweating due to the heat

"You look hot why dont you take off the jacket" Says but when he said it he thinks it came out wrong "What i mean is... well

you look sweating and... well you know what i meant!" He says fast and nervous 'Nice one... that came out smooth' he thinks

"I know what u meant" She unzips it and is about to take it off when naruto takes it off for her. She gets red "T-Thanks

Naruto-kun" She says blushing. "Yeah no no problem" He says with a nervous sound. They get to her house. "Well okay goodnight

Hinata" naruto says walking away. "Wait naruto-kun" She says. "Oh yeah your jacket" says while he lets out a laugh and walks

back to her. He hands it to her. "Yeah thank you" Hinata says. Naruto sits there looks at her. "Well i should go" says and

takes a step but turns around. "Uhhhh i... ummmm" naruto says. But then he kisses her. She is shocked and nearly faints...

He stops before she can kiss back "Oh god why did i s-sorry hinata bye! Sorry!" He runs off back to his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------At naruto's house------------------------------------------------------------  
'Smart one... kiss her maybe she will like it danm you idi-' Loses his thoughts when he hears a knock at the door. He walks

over and opens it to Hinata. "H-Hinata?" He says. She kisses him. Hes shocked but kisses back. "Don't be sorry Naruto-kun" Shes says.

"I love you Hinata-Chan" Says Naruto. "I love you to Naruto-Kun" She says to him and then kisses him again. He invites her in. She is

sitting there on the couch he sits next to her. "So you wana whatch Movie?" Naruto asks. "Uh sure Naruto-kun." She replies. Naruto gets

up and pops a movie in. They whatch the movie and after the movie.

"H-Hinata-chan?" He says looking over at her. Shes asleep, he picks her up and carries her up to his bed. He lays her down on

the bed and lays next to her. After 25 minutes he falls asleep next to her. He sleeps fine for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats chapter 1 uh hope you liked it... Next chapter is called Chapter 2: Hinata runs away

Heres a low down of whats gonna happen Hiashi finds out gets mad Very mad Hinata runs away and Naruto goes to find her.


	2. Hinata Runsaway

This is the second chapter and i hope you enjoy it i will now give you a low down on what has 

Happen in the last chapter. Chapter 1:Naruto's love Recap  
Naruto asked Hinata on a date when she accepted Naruto was happy they went to the Raman Bar as there date... They kissed at

Hinatas house and Then naruto went back Hinata came they whatched a movie n went to bed. Thats where the chapter ended.

------------------------------------------------Enjoy Chapter 2: Hinata runs away----------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------At naruto's house ------------------------------------------------------------  
Hinata wakes up and sees Naruto's face very close to hers. 'Uh i-it wasn't a dream! It was real!' She thought. Naruto woke

up and saw Hinata there eyes open looking at him. "Good mourning Hinata-Chan" Naruto said as he sat up. She was very silent

"Uh Hinata-Chan are you okay?" Naruto said with concern in his voice. She nodded "N-Naruto-kun U-um this might be a bad

time to bring this up but..." She looked at him and paused. "Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto said a little confused. "W-Well my

dad is going to be furious at this." Then she quiky stood up on the bed. "Oh no i have to get back before he noticed i was

gone all night!" She Exclaimed and stepped off the bed and ran for the door. "Wait Hinata-chan, we are going to have to tell

him adventualy." He said as he jumped out of bed. "I-I am sorry Naruto-kun i will tell him right when i get home... I-I

promise!" She then opened the door and walked out. Naruto fell back on his bed 'I really hope he lets us go out..." is all

he could think of.  
-------------------------------------------------------------At Hinatas house------------------------------------------------------------   
"W-WHAT!" Exclaimed Hiashi. "Y-Y-Yes me a-a-and N-N-Narut-to-Kun a-are go-oing o-out." she said looking down. He Screamed and

Said "Thats it go up to your room!" he yelled. She ran up to her room. "Danm that child thinking she can go with who she

Wants! She is going to marry a very smart and handsom boy!" He yelled. He then sat down "Not that demon brat!" He Screamed

Hinata sat there on her bed. 'How dare he think i should marry some one i don't want to marry. I am going to marry Naruto-kun

and live with him!' She thought with an angry smirk. "I will just run away then Naruto-kun will come looking for me... then

we can live together!" As she said packing some stuff. She got done packing and went to her window and opened it. 'Wait i

will wright a stupid letter!' She thought walking over to her bed. She sat on her bed and wrote her letter. "There now he

see he was wrong for saying that" She said as she jumped out of the window.

-----------------------------------------------At Hinatas house but with Naruto-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto sits there at the front lisening to him yelling about the note. "Open the door stupid Hiashi." He yelled out loud.

The door flinges open "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Hiashi yells! "I am here to get Hinata-chan and i don't care what you say!" He

yelled in his face. "Well she ran away" he throws the letter at him and pushes him away. "Well that was pointless" he says

and grabs the letter.

---------IT READS...

Dear Hyuuga clan,

I am running away because you all treat me like well shit and sick of all of you wanting me to be the next leader but treating me like i am nothing. I have taken all my stuff that i need and am leaving if you come to find we you won't succed though i will come back when you let me be with Naruto-kun but since that won't happen he will probly come looking for me. And as for naruto if he gets this... Sorry i didn't go get you i was in a hurry and if you find me i might come back or we can run away together.

Goodbye Hyuuga clan forever, Hinata

----------------------------------------------BACK WITH NARUTO-------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I have to find her right now!" He says pretty loud for lots of people nearby to hear. He hears people talking about what

hes talking about. He justs looks at them and runs off to find Hinata.

In the Woods somewhere   
'Where is she, she has to be somewhere!' he looking around fracticly and is looking everywhere for her. Then he remmbers

"Oh yeah that hiding spot of hers... well not the one at the mansion but the one out here!" He runs around and sees some

trees in a formation that are very weird but.

---FLASHBACK---  
They where on a mission

"S-see those t-trees the ones t-that make the z-zigzag line formation l-like thing" She says to naruto. "Yeah what about them

Hinata?" Naruto asked curouisly. "W-well they are one of my hiding s-spots... if i am ever down and need to leave the mansion

i will p-probaly go there." She says to naruto. "Oh really? well thats cool i wish i had a get away spot." he says to Hinata. ---END FLASHBACK---

He runs up to the trees. 'She said it was like a bunch o- there they are' he thinks and then runs over to the bushes. He

Remmbers there being like an opening in the middle of the bushes she said it was a great spot to hide. He crawled in and

saw Hinata. "H-Hi Hinata-chan!" he yelled and crawled over to her and hugged her. "N-Naruto-kun you found me!" She exclaimed

and hugged back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is Chapter 2! Hope you liked it sorry for the cliff but i had to... i am going to make a few cliffs... ill have

Chapter 3 up i believe monday or tuesday no lemon on the next.

Chapter 3:Both runaway preview  
They are both going to runaway but to where? i don't know yet i think ill make up a village BUT! thats the only thing i will make up... Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2... Sorry for cliff i coudnt resist!


	3. Return to the Village

Okay sorry i am gonna make it Chapter 3:Return to the village 

I am gonna stop the recaps and previews... they are boring

Enjoy Chapter 3:Return to the village I am also gonna start writing paragraphs ------------------------------------------------------In the woods somewhere-----------------------------------------------------------   
Naruto hugs Hinata. "N-Naruto-Kun you found me!" She exclaims. "Yeah as soon as I found that letter I came looking for you." Naruto said with a Happy yet sad voice. "Y-You shoudn't runaway... i will make sure he lets us be together." He Says to Hinata in a confident voice. "N-Naruto-kun if he dosn't let us... then can we leave?" She asks naruto. "He won't but if he does... then yes" He says. "Okay Thank you" Hinata says to Naruto and gives him a hug. "Lets go back Hinata-chan." He Says to Hinata. She nods and they get out of the sercret hiding place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------In the city------------------------------------------------------------   
They walk in through the gates. "Hinata-chan do you want to tell your dad now or later?" Naruto asks. "Later after We eat or tonight... see i am starving." Hinata says to naruto. Naruto smiles "Hinata-chan if your hungry just ask, so where do you want to go?" Naruto says to Hinata. "U-um where ever you want to go Naruto-kun." She says to naruto with a blush on her face. He sighs "I guess the raman bar..." He says. "Well I love raman!" Says Hinata. "Uh okay then lets go Hinata-chan"  
Naruto says.

They walk up to the raman bar and sit down. They order. "Hinata-chan after this are we going to tell him?" he says as he picks up chop sticks. "U-uh I don't know... m-maybe later like at night." Hinata says while she picks yp chop sticks.  
"Okay Hinata-chan! We can just tell him tonight and lets just have fun untill tonite okay?" Naruto says to Hinata. "Naruto-  
kun you are right... lets just have fun." Hinata says and starts to eat. They both finish eating. "So Hinata-chan where do you want to go first?" Naruto says to Hinata while looking at her. "Um maybe we could go shopping or go talk to some freinds"  
Hinata says to Naruto. "I guess we can go shopping for eachother!" Naruto says to Hinata. "O-Okay Naruto-kun" Hinata says to Naruto. "Okay Hinata-chan meet back at the raman bar in one(1) hour in Thirty(30) miniutes." Says to Hinata. She nods and they walk off in difrent directions.  
---------------------------------------------------With Naruto shopping----------------------------------------------------------------   
Naruto looks at some stuff. He sees something she might like. "She always wears that sweater i think i will get her some normal cloths instead of her always wearing the same thing." he says aloud. 'Well i always wear this stuff now that i think about it' Naruto thinks. Naruto grabs the Black shirt and black pants. He then grabs a heart locket. He goes up to the cashier. "$53.75 cents" The cleric says. Naruto pays and walks out. Naruto gets a picture of him and puts it in the locket.  
Then walks towards the Raman shop.

-----------------------------------------------------With Hinata shopping----------------------------------------------------------------   
Hinata looks at some cloths. She sees a whatch and some cloths he will like. She grabs a gray jacket and black pants.  
She grabs a whatch thats water proof and hard to break. She has this carved on the back 'Remmber me always' she walks up to the cleric. "$103.37 cents" She pays and walks out towards the Raman shop.

---------------------------------------------------At the Raman shop--------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hinata gets there first then 5 minutes later Naruto gets there. He can't help but kiss her she kisses him back. "N-Naruto-kun should we go back to your house?" Hinata says to Naruto. "Um sure we can hang out there then go tell your dad"  
Naruto says to Hinata. She nods in agreement. "Wait Hinata-chan lets exchange gifts here." He says to her. She nods again in Agreement. Naruto gives her the cloths and then the locket. "U-um I couldn't get a picture of you so you can put yours in there." He says to Hinata. She then gives him the jacket and pants and then the whatch. "Here Naruto-kun i thought you might like it." He takes it and hugs her. "It's grat Hinata-Chan thanks!" He says to her. She says thanks for the stuff he gave her. Naruto puts the whatch on and Hinata puts the locket around her neck. "Lets go Hinata." She nods in agreement and they leave for Naruto's house.

------------------------------------------------------At Naruto's house-----------------------------------------------------------------   
They walk in Naruto trys on his cloths and loves them. Hinata trys hers on and loves them too. "N-Naruto-kun want to whatch a movie?" She asks naruto as she turns to him. "Sure Hinata-chan" He says to here and walks up and puts a movie on.  
After the movie. "H-Hinata-chan its time to go tell your dad that its either her accepts you or we leave!" He says to her.  
"Y-Yes Naruto-kun lets go" She says to him and opens the door. Naruto kisses Hinata. "It will be alright... I promise either way we will be together."Naruto says to Hinata then they leave for Hinata's house.

----------------------------------------------------------At Hinata's house--------------------------------------------------------------- "No i forbid this! I will not alow this! You will have to kill me to get what you want!" Hiashi screams in Naruto's face. "THen guess what Hiashi me and Hinata-chan will leave and go to another village! That is unless you let us be together!" Naruto screams at Hiashi. He just pushes him away. "Then leave see if i care!" Hiashi screams. "Okay fine WE will!  
" Naruto yells back. They walk away angry. "Still got your stuff packed Hinata-chan?" He asks Hinata. She nods yes.

----------------------------------------------------At Naruto's House------------------------------------------------------------------- Naruto packs up and grabs everthing he will need. "Lets go" he says to Hinata. She nods again yes. They leave for the front gate. When they get there they take there headbands off. "We won't need these Hinata-chan" He says to her and drops his on the floor. She does the same and walks out with him. "Good bye everyone!" He says as he walks away with Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup well theres Chapter 3: Return to the village. Hope you liked it next chapter is gonna be Chapter 4: The runaway Ninja Once again sorry for changing the chapter but i want to make thos story about 20 maybe 28 chapters... i really hope i finnish This story.

Untill next time! TAKE CARE!


End file.
